This invention relates to a shaving device for violin pegs, dowels, and the like, and in particular to one which is adjustable.
Violin peg shaving devices have been in use for hundreds of years. These devices have in the past been of non-adjustable type more suitable for violin making rather than for their repair. Shaving a peg to a fixed size and taper for manufacture by use of a non-adjustable unit is preferred, but in repair or replacement the pegs periodically, throughout the life of the violin, need reshaping or resizing to fit larger worn peg holes. In addition to violin peg shaving, many violins are constructed and or repaired with the use of small tapered or non-tapered dowels. This invention may also be handy around the shop for other dowelling and peg uses such as; for constructing jigs, tools, or even repair of furniture.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide an efficient device whereby size and taper are adjustable for shaving violin, viola, and cello pegs, or dowels and the like.
The essence of this invention lies in the adjustability of the device, whereby certain embodiments cooperate angularly in their relationship.
These and other objects of this invention will become more apparent in the following detailed specification taken with reference to the accompanying drawings.